Wild Heart
by Dream4ever5683
Summary: Summary: Brock X O.C. Ash Misty and Brock stop for lunch one day only to have their food stolen by a mysterious girl who Misty later names Nina. Wild and weary of humans she befriends the gang and follows them in their travels... FUll SUM INSIDE


Summary: Brock X O.C. Ash Misty and Brock stop for lunch one day only to have their food stolen by a mysterious girl who Misty later names Nina. Wild and weary of humans she befriends the gang and follows them in their travels sometimes causing trouble other times preventing it.

A/N: I suck at summaries (mostly because I don't write with a plot I like writing what comes to mind and seeing where it goes), so sorry but I promise the story will be better. Also I don't have an editor so yeah…

Wild Heart

Chapter 1: Nina

Misty cradled a tiny pokemon in her arms and cooed softly. "Sleepy togipi sleep…" Meanwhile Ash busy with his pokemon and Brock occupied with his cooking didn't notice that someone was watching them from behind the tall grass of the forest. There campsite was surrounded by a river on one side and the forest on all others but it was the middle of the afternoon and no one was expecting trouble. In the blink of an eye the person hiding behind the grass ran into the campsite. All three stared in shock as a scrawny girl in rags grabbed the sandwiches Brock was making and took off into the forest. "HEY!" Brock Ash and Misty run after the girl surprised at how fast she is. Ash pulls out two pokeballs "GO BUTTERFREE PIDGEOTTO follow her from above!" the pokemon fly high into the sky keeping an eye on the girl through the trees. With the pokemons help they corner the girl at the bottom of a cliff and surround her blocking off any means of escape. The girl looks at the three people surrounding her and sinks into a crouch. She lets out a low growl refusing to drop what's left of the sandwiches. Ash pulls out a third pokeball but Brock stops him "no wait ash." He takes a step toward the girl with his hands extended forward in the universal gesture of innocence. The girl lets out another low growl this time showing her teath. "Easy I'm not going to hurt you" He stops a few feet away "My names Brock and this is Misty and Ash if your hungrey your more then welcome to share our food why don't you come back to the campsight with us and ill finish making lunch?" the girl looks at him puzzled and Brock mistacking this as a good sign takes another step forward. The girl lunges forward and bites into brocks arm, catching him off guard she manages to knock him to the ground and run past him. "Butterfree sleep powder" Ash commands the pokemon and befor the girl can get more then a few feet she crumples to the ground under the pokemons power. Mist helps Brock up and ignoring his bleeding arm he picks up the sleeping girl. "Lets get back to camp I need to stir the soup before it burns." He walks away with the girl Ash and Misty fallowing close behind in case there is trouble.

An hour later the girl wakes up and pushes aside the blanket covering her. Beside her is a plate of sandwiches and a bowl of steaming soup. Ash Misty and Brock pretend not to notice when she quickly devours the food. When she is done she grabs the blanket and jumps into a tree. Brock collects the bowl and plate ignoring the girl and he and Ash begin to wash the dishes in the river. Misty wanders over with the togipi still in her arms she sits at the base of the tree and starts to rock the tiny pokemon to sleep. "My names Misty" She waits a few minutes to see if the other girl will say anything and when she doesn't Misty continues "Do you have a name?" She looks up to see the girl shake her head with a confused look on her face. Misty frowns and the girl climbs higher in the tree. Another few minutes pass before she climbs back down and Misty speaks again. "How about Nina, can I call you Nina?" She nods and Misty smiles "Good it's always easier to have a name when you're talking to someone." Misty puts the now sleeping Pokémon on the ground next to her and stretches. "I could use a swim Nina would you like to join me?" Nina shakes her head and misty shrugs "Ok Nina I will be just over there if you change your mind" She gets up leaving Nina alone in the tree.

After her swim Misty collects Togipi from under the tree "Thank you for watching Togipi Nina, were spending the night here and I have to go get some fire wood but I will be back soon ok?" Nina nods. "Brock is going to stay and cook dinner don't worry about him he won't bother you." She lays a package on the ground. "You must be cold here are some clothes you can change into if you want see you soon Nina." Misty walks into the woods followed by Ash and several minutes later Nina climbs out of the tree, grabs the clothes and darts back into the safety of the branches. She changes and wraps the blanket around her content to sit and wait until misty returns.

When Misty and Ash return they set the wood down and begin attempting to start a fire. Brock is normally takes pity on them and starts the fire however today he lets them struggle hoping Nina will decide to help them out. Sure enough after several minutes of fumbling Nina climbs down the tree and nervously walks over to where they are trying to make a fire. Ash and Misty look up at her "Do you know how to make a fire Nina?" She nods and Ash hands her the matches. Nina sets them aside and fixes the wood into the proper shape. She picks up two nearby rocks and starts to bang them together until a spark catches the thinner pieces of wood and the fire lights. "Very good Nina that's impressive." Ash reaches out to pat her shoulder causing Nina to snarl and run back to the tree. Misty lightly smacks ash in the back of the head and walks over to the tree. "Dinner will be done soon do you like hamburgers Nina?" Nina looks confused and Misty can't help smiling. "Do you know what a hamburger is Nina?" she shakes her head. "Ok just wait here they will be done soon." Misty walks back over to Ash and Brock and once the burgers are done she brings two over to Nina. "Here eat this" she holds out the burgers and Nina slides down the tree to grab one. She smells it and takes a bite deciding she likes the taste she devours them both. Misty smiles again "there are more over at the campsite why don't you come get some you can have as many as you want." She takes a step back and holds out her hand "Come on its ok." Nina takes a hold of her hand and lets Misty lead her to the fire side. They sit and Brock holds out another burger. Instead of taking it Nina grabs Brocks arm and he freezes. She looks closely at the bite mark and pulls out some leaves from a pocket of her new clothes; she presses them into his hand and points to the bite. Understanding he puts the burger down by Nina and grabs some bandages from his bag. He presses the leaves to the bite and wraps the bandage around it to hold it in place. After a moment a pleasant coolness covers the bite and Brock smiles at her "Thank you" Nina lowers her head and takes a bite of her third burger.

Six burgers later it's getting dark and Misty lets out a yawn. "Time for bed what do you guys think?" Brock and Ash nod and after a quick tidy up of the camp pull sleeping bags out of their bags. Nina backs away slowly and get about half way to her tree before Brock calls out to her "Nina?" She turns around to see him holding out an extra sleeping bag."Here you can have this if you want." He sets the sleeping bag on the ground and climbs into his own. Nina looks to misty who nods and climbs into her own sleeping bag "It's ok Nina take it" Nina grabs the bag and drags it a little away from the others. She snuggles down into it and falls fast asleep long before the others.

In the middle of the night Nina sits bolt upright and her head turns to towards the woods. There is a rustlings sound nearby and she squirms out of the bag. Grabbing it she drags the bag closer to the fire and sets it down next to Brock. She climbs back in accidently knocking Brock and waking him up. "Nina … what's wrong?" He whispers trying not to wake the others. There is a howl in the night and Nina begins to shiver. Taking a chance Brock moves her bag closer to his and wraps his arms around her. "It's ok Nina nothing's going to hurt you when your around us now go back to sleep ok?" Nina nods and snuggles into Brock closing her eyes. A few minutes later her breathing evens out and she is asleep again. Brock closes his eyes and when he next opens them its morning.


End file.
